


Mile High Club

by will_p



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim vuole sposare la sua stanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _mile high club_ @ [Notte Bianca #10](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/66735.html?thread=5311151#t5311151) di [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).

Jim vuole sposare la sua stanza.  
  
Essere Capitano non è tutte rose e fiori – sorpresa sorpresa – ma tra un'emicrania da burocrazia e l'altra ci sono anche dei pregi, e _la sua stanza_. Wow.  
  
Dopo tre anni passati a dormire in uno sgabuzzino sovraffollato che all'ufficio residenze insistevano a chiamare _camera_ o sopra una pila di PADD nell'angolo di una sala studio o rannicchiato sul divano di Bones o direttamente in un angolo del suo letto, insomma, dopo tre anni di Accademia, la sola prospettiva di avere una stanza tutta per sé sarebbe stata abbastanza da fargli vendere l'anima per diventare Capitano dell'Enterprise. Così è quasi troppo.  
  
Ha una cucina, per l'amor del cielo. Un angolo con degli armadietti e un lavandino e un replicatore, un minifrigo incastrato tra una piastra elettrica e un bollitore, e un tavolo di metallo lucido circondato da sedie dall'aria sorprendentemente comoda. Ha una scrivania monumentale, già ingombra a neanche dodici ore dall'inizio della loro prima missione ufficiale, una poltrona ergonomica e un divano con tanto di tavolinetto basso (anch'esso già sommerso di PADD) e cuscini coordinati.  
  
Ha persino un bagno privato. Un bagno! Tutto per lui! (E Spock, okay, ma è pur sempre meglio del cubicolo di bagno che aveva nella sua vecchia stanza, per cui può soprassedere.) Con una doccia sonica e una doccia _vera_ con sette tipi di getto regolabile, e una vasca.  
  
È ufficialmente in paradiso.  
  
Si lascia cadere tra le lenzuola sfatte del suo letto francamente _enorme_ e dedica un sorriso ebete al soffitto, mentre contempla le gioie di essere Capitano e cerca di riprendere fiato. Si sente la testa leggera come dopo un giro di antidolorifici di qualità e gli fanno male muscoli che si era quasi scordato di avere e c'è il livido di un succhiotto che gli sta sbocciando sul collo, appena sotto l'altezza dello scollo della sua divisa, e per essere la sua prima notte da Capitano dell'Enterprise non c'è proprio male.  
  
“Congratulazioni a me,” sospira, contento, dandosi mentalmente una pacca sulla spalla per l'inaugurazione ben riuscita della camera da letto. Si allunga tutto per stiracchiarsi e _il materasso non è troppo corto_ , non finisce con i piedi di fuori, non sbatte da qualche parte, ci sarebbe persino spazio per stiracchiarsi _ancora_ , e il cuscino è così soffice che gli sembra di essere sospeso su una nuvola di zucchero filato e le lenzuola non sanno di disinfettante e candeggina ma di _lavanda_ , e questo letto è ufficialmente la cosa migliore che gli sia capitata.  
  
Poi Bones gli getta un braccio attorno alla vita e appoggia la testa sul suo petto, e il letto scala di un gradino nel podio.  
  
“Adoro essere capitano,” dice, allungando un'ultima volta le braccia all'indietro – perché ancora non si capacita di avere una materasso così _grande_ – prima di passarle attorno alle spalle di Bones in una manovra discreta e disinvolta che non ha _nulla_ a che vedere con quelle di un ragazzino al primo appuntamento che tenta di abbracciare la sua ragazza durante una delle scene paurose del film. (Bones grugnisce divertito contro la sua clavicola. Jim lo ignora.) “Diario di bordo del Capitano, registrazione: adoro essere capitano.”  
  
“Mazel tov,” commenta Bones, e Jim lo ripaga con una pacca sul culo. Una pacca forse un po' più lunga del necessario. (Laddove il necessario in questo caso è almeno cinque minuti, perché _il culo di Bones_ , andiamo.)  
  
“Ehi,” dice, colpito da improvvisa ispirazione, mentre Bones tenta senza convinzione di farlo smettere e gli si schiaccia un po' di più addosso per sfuggire alla sua mano molesta, con risultati... probabilmente lontani da quelli nelle sue intenzioni, ma ugualmente apprezzabili. “ _Bones_ , pensi che farlo sull'Enterprise valga come ingresso nel'high mile club?”  
  
Passano lunghi, pregni secondi di silenzio in cui quasi riesce a _sentire_ Bones che conta fino a dieci – non per trattenersi dal mandarlo al diavolo, ma per fare un elenco per punti su _come_ e _perché_ dovrebbe andare al diavolo – e si pente amaramente di tutte le scelte che l'hanno condotto fino al suo (favoloso) letto, poi alza lo sguardo e lo fissa con le sopracciglia piegate in una v di concentrazione e disappunto. “Penso,” strascica, e Jim rabbrividisce un pochino, per motivi che non hanno niente a che fare con il sudore che gli si sta raffreddando addosso, “che per valere dovrebbe succedere in un bagno. Sai, per tradizione.”  
  
Jim lo fissa. Bones si lecca lentamente le labbra.  
  
Leonard Horatio McCoy è un uomo molto, molto malvagio, ed è possibile che Jim sia un po' (okay, un bel po') innamorato di lui.  
  
Gli rotola addosso con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio, intrappolandolo tra le proprie cosce. Bones gli lancia un'occhiata indifferente, telegrafando un _tutto qui?_ con un sopracciglio alzato, ma porta le mani ai suoi fianchi quasi inconsciamente e il sorriso di Jim si fa un pochino più largo. “Vuole assistermi nella doccia, Dottore?” dice nel tono più ammiccante che gli riesca solo per il gusto di vedere Bones roteare gli occhi con tanta forza da rischiare di stirare qualche muscolo, poi gli si piega addosso, facendo attenzione a strusciarsi _ovunque_ tranne dove sarebbe più urgente. Bones inspira bruscamente e Jim ghigna contro la sua guancia. “Sa, sono il Capitano di questa nave. Ho persino l'idromassaggio.”  
  
  
  
(Spock deve attendere tre ore perché il bagno si liberi e possa accedervi per le sue abluzioni serali. Chi ha disegnato la nave in modo che le stanze di Capitano e Primo Ufficiale condividessero il bagno doveva avere un pessimo senso dell'umorismo, o non conoscere James Kirk.)


End file.
